


Meeting

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Sex, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jolinar have a brief, but satisfying meeting with Martouf and Lantash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV. Somewhat AU, since Jolinar survived in Sam, and Martouf/Lantash also survived.
> 
> PROMPT: Samantha Carter|Jolinar/Martouf|Lantash, love, kisses
> 
> * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

"Samantha! Jolinar!" Martouf smiled widely and threw his arms around his mates. "We have missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!" Sam smiled at hugged Martouf/Lantash to her, hard. "I am so happy you're stationed on a desert planet again - I have found I much prefer the tan uniforms!" She grinned. "Jolinar likes the brown ones better, though."

"I know she does. I believe she finds them more... _stylish_. I must admit I agree with you, though, and prefer the tan uniforms. They are more comfortable." He grinned. "Lantash and I both look forward to seeing _you_ in a Tok'ra uniform. I am _certain_ you will look good in it, but then you look good in everything."

"You are _such_ a charmer!" Sam snuggled closer to him.

The kissed deeply, and for several long moments they just stood and held each other.

"I really look forward to the day when you are back in the tunnels, my loves," Lantash said, having taken over from Martouf. He kissed them again.

Sam and Jolinar had also switched control, and Jolinar smiled warmly at her mates. "Soon, beloved, soon. In seven more months we have been with Stargate Command for five years."

"Then you will be with the Tok'ra for five years. Yes, I know the agreement!" Lantash let his hand run down her back, caressing her. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "It has been a very long four and a half years, with only these short, rare meetings. We love you so much!"

Jolinar hugged him to her harder. "We love you deeply as well, and I agree, the meetings are far too short and far between." She kissed him. "Let us not waste the time when we _are_ together!"

"Oh, I agree!" Lantash found the hem of Jolinar's BDU jacket and put a hand up under it. He pulled her shirt out of her pants and slipped his hand under it, before pressing his hand against her naked skin. "So soft and silky..."

Jolinar shuddered with pleasure as he glided his hand up her back, caressing her. He opened her pants and put his other hand down between her legs and fondled her there. He stroked her persistently, feeling her getting moist through the material of her panties.

" _Yes_! How I have missed your touch..." She groaned and unbuttoned her jacket, letting it fall down on the soft grass, not caring where it landed.

Lantash smiled, and gave her a warm kiss. He pushed her pants down some, and slid both hands to her ass, kneading it lovingly. "I think we need to get your boots off..." He kneeled before her and unlaced her boots, pulling them off one at a time.

"Sorry I did not wear a dress... maybe I will next time." Jolinar smiled at him, and tangled her hands in his hair. "I like you down there, though..." She grinned.

"Naughty Jolinar!" Lantash pulled her panties down and surprised her by swooping in and kissing her between her legs, making her gasp. "Ah, you _like_ that? What about this?" He parted her folds and flicked his tongue over her clit.

Jolinar moaned deeply and spread her legs more for him. He gave her several more strong licks, before rising and embracing her. She immediately tore at his clothing, deftly undoing the fastenings of the Tok'ra uniform. Soon he was wearing only leggings and shirt, and Jolinar happily squeezed his already hard shaft through the clothing.

Sam got control from Jolinar, and hungrily kissed Lantash, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing against him. Suddenly desperate in her need for him, she pulled down his leggings and underpants, and grasped his large and very hard erection. "I want you inside me... _need_ you inside me. _Now_!" she demanded.

Lantash grinned. "Of course, my love!"

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her against a flat, inclining rock face behind her, supporting her against it. Using the tip of his cock to spread her labia, he then thrust forward, sinking deeply into her.

Sam moaned loudly and used her legs to pull him towards her. "Yes, _Lantash_!" She pulled at his shirt, getting her hands under it, touching him all over.

Lantash gave Martouf control, and he began fucking their mates in a slow, deliberate rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Over and over. He pulled her shirt up, bunching it under her arms, and took her breasts in his hands and fondled them, as he continued thrusting into her.

"Samantha... you feel _wonderful_!" Martouf gasped. He got a rapt expression as he looked at her, very much enjoying the sight of his love under him, moaning and arching against him in the throes of passion.

Sam moaned deeper as he kneaded her breasts through her bra, paying particular attention to her already hard nipples. Not being satisfied with touching her through the clothing, Martouf found the clasp on her back and undid it, so he could push the bra up and out of the way.

Holding himself still deep inside her, he leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it.

"Martouf!" Sam arched her body, getting frustrated and desperate for relief. "Fuck me, _please_!" Her eyes flashed.

"Martouf, fuck us _now_!" Jolinar threatened.

Martouf grinned, pleased, but when he spoke his voice was hoarse, revealing he was as aroused as she was. "With pleasure, my loves."

He grabbed her hips and started taking her with short, hard thrusts. Jolinar gasped and pushed against him each time he entered her, using her legs as leverage. Martouf soon felt his control slipping, and his climax approaching rapidly. He let Lantash take over, hoping he would be able to prolong the mating somewhat.

Lantash forced himself back into a slower rhythm, pulling out so only the tip of his cock was inside, before pushing into his mates again. Jolinar groaned, and tried to make him move faster, but he continued his slow fucking of her.

Jolinar slipped her hand down the back of Lantash's shirt, and found the exact spot on his neck where she could stimulate him the best. She pushed down with _just_ the right pressure and stroked him insistently. Lantash gasped loudly and his eyes flared, as waves of pleasure coursed through him, increasing the already intense arousal he felt.

Feeling his cock harden further inside Jolinar, he took a better grip on her hips and started pounding into her. Jolinar squealed happily, and did her best to keep up with him - while still keeping a hand on his neck. It took little time before she came hard, bucking against him and calling out both Martouf's and Lantash's names. Lantash hammered into her a few more times, before he joined her in ecstasy.

Some minutes later, Jolinar gave Lantash a kiss. "Mmm, you are wonderful, my Lantash and Martouf..." she murmured, sounding very satisfied. "We have missed this _immensely_."

"Likewise." Lantash smiled at her and returned the kiss, before helping her down.

"We need to find a better place to meet - I think I have scratches on my back from the rock!" Jolinar complained, mock-serious.

"Ah, but you will heal those quickly, my love." Lantash grinned, then sobered, giving her another kiss. "Martouf and I love you so much."

"Samantha and I love you deeply as well." Jolinar leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. "We always will."

They kissed, before helping each other get dressed. In a little while they would again have to return to their separate worlds, but they always had these meetings to look forward to. That would have to be enough - until Sam and Jolinar joined Martouf and Lantash in the tunnels.

Soon.


End file.
